Take Care of Her
by Insaine
Summary: Prequel to Forever and Always. The story of a beginning and an end.


Beyond stared into the fire as it crackled and consumed the log that had given it life to begin with. He couldn't bring himself to lay down with his friends. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, he'd even have been excited with the prospects of having a mini sleepover with Anna and L, but with his mind swimming with the events of the weekend he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to lazily throw his arm around Anna and go to sleep, but he simply couldn't. He didn't understand how L and Anna could just turn their minds off long enough to fall asleep. A, or Andrew as Anna insisted on calling him, had committed suicide only three days before. Beyond hadn't slept since. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear Anna's screams and see her face covered in tears as she dragged Wammy down to Andrew's room. L and Beyond had been instructed to take her away from the scene. L had held the small girl on his lap while she cried. Beyond wasn't as good with tears as L. Beyond shook the thoughts from his mind. To dwell on the boy's death would do him no good. Beyond had known the sixteen-year-old's time was coming to an end. He just didn't know how.

As the flame continued to dance, he tore his gaze away to spare a glance to his friends. Anna and L were sleeping peacefully on the rug beside where Beyond sat. L had his arm wrapped protectively around Anna's slender waist. One of her hands was curled delicately against his chest, their free hands were laced loosely together. In truth, the young pair looked like lovers. The thought made Beyond's chest hurt. He would never admit to fancying the girl. She was still a child, unlike himself, who at fourteen was almost ready to set out on his own. He turned back to the flames and watched them until they died and left only embers in its wake.

Beyond knew it was time. He pushed himself up from where he sat on the floor and walked the few feel over to where his friends slept on the floor, tangled together. He fell to his knees and slipped a note into L's jean pocket as cautiously as he could. He was careful not to wake him because if he did, his plans would be ruined. When he was satisfied that the note was in he crawled over to Anna. He stared at her for a moment. He took in her delicate features. Her lips were pink lips were parted ever so slightly and she looked so sweet in the dimly lit room. Even at the tender age of twelve, she had begun to develop slight curves. Overall she was simply breathtaking. Beyond placed a soft kiss on her temple before standing up and headed for the door. He look on last look at the duo on the floor before taking his leave.

L woke up to the sun blinding him. He could see the frost on the window magnifying the sun's rays. He pulled himself out of Anna's reach and sat up, careful not to wake the girl. He wasn't surprised to find himself still in his jeans and t-shirt from the day before. He felt something begin to crinkle in his pocket and he pulled out a wrinkled paper that had been folded carefully into a rectangle. Curious as to what it was, he unfolded it. It simply read:

_Take care of her._

_- BB._

There was a few red stains from jam here and there indicating that the note was from Beyond Birthday as it claimed. L read the note over a few times in an attempt to understand what Beyond was talking about. L walked down the hall with the note in hand. When he got to Beyond's room, he knocked once and opened the door. "Hey, Beyond what's with the-" He stopped short when he noticed the room was empty. Everything was in perfect order, the bed was made, the desk was neat, and it looked unlived in, "Beyond?" Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, L continued to look for his friend. He called out his name as he explored the house

"Lawliet, what are you doing?" L turned to see Anna standing in the doorway. She was still in the wrinkled clothing from the day before and her hair was tangled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she watched one of her two best friends looking completely distressed.

"I can't find-"

"Anna, L." L was cut off by Wammy's voice as he appeared behind Anna. He looked down sadly at the two children.

"Is it…?" L didn't need to finish as Wammy seemed to know what he was asking.

"It's Beyond." He said simply.

Anna let out a distressed squeak at the news. L could see the tears forming in her eyes and he threw his arm over her shoulders protectively. Anna swallowed, "Is he…?" Her voice trailed off, unable to ask the dreaded question. Not after Andrew.

Wammy looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable with the implication of Beyond's death. He motioned for the children to follow him, "Come with me into my office." Both children followed him in silence. L had by then released Anna and shoved his hands into his pockets. When they finally reached his office, Wammy took a seat in his large chair behind his desk and sighed deeply. "Beyond is gone. He left early this morning. He also left this. It's addressed to you, Anna."

"Me?" Anna asked taking the envelope. She opened it with haste and read it over twice before clutching it to her chest. L watched her for a moment wondering what was in the letter. He'd wonder about it for years to come, but could never bring himself to ask.

That night, Wammy couldn't get either of them to go to their own rooms. Instead, they sat in front of the fire watching it dance in silence as Beyond had done the night before. Each wondering what had clicked in his mind while they slept. Andrew was dead and Beyond ran away. All that remained, was Anna and L. They both knew they were alone. Anna took L's hand in hers. He looked away from the fire and locked eyes with her. There was no need for words. The silent vow to stay by each other was enough for them.


End file.
